REquest
by SilverFoxen
Summary: This story was requested, there for the title is kind of... simple. Kmart/Alice. Set during Extinction. M for later chapters. f/f loving. Implied Claire/Carlos. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Alice woke in a dark room, small rays of light shining in from a source unnoticed as the brunette stirred and began to look around curious about her surroundings. Turning her head the now telekinetic woman came face to face with a young blonde. The blonde had long straight hair and was wearing a baseball cap.

"Hi." She said kindly.

"Hey." The girl said in a friendly tone.

"Is this yours?" Alice indicated the bracelet on her wrist that she was almost immediately aware of when she woke.

"I gave it to you last night. For luck." Alice noticed the girls kind smile.

"Thank you. Whats your name?" Alice sat up as she spoke.

"K-Mart... It's where they found me. Claire and the others... A few years back." K-mart smiled a little sadly.

"Do you have another name?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Never liked it. Everyone I knew was dead... so seemed like time for a change."

Alice was talking to Carlos when Claire sauntered past heading towards the gas station. With a wave to Carlos, Alice walked over to Claire and stood quietly until the red head spoke. Alice listened and honestly felt a little deflated about how the conversation went. With a sigh the brunette walked off to check the vehicles.

It isn't as if Alice craved human company, she had left Jill and Carlos, LJ and Angie for a reason, she was being tracked, she was a danger to them. But she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy being around the living. I guess spending so much time around the dead would do that to you.

It was while Alice was passing the hummer, deep in thought, that K-mart decided to leave said hummer and swung the door open for Alice to walk into. Alice hit the door so hard and so unexpectedly that she fell back in the sand on her ass as her hand flew to her nose.

"Oh my god! Alice I am so sorry!" K-mart said hopping out of the hummer and accidentally kicking Alice.

"It's OK Kid, jees that hurts though!" Alice said as her other hand went to her rib, her nose was bleeding.

"Fuck." K-mart exclaimed seeing the blood.

"Language!" Alice reprimanded as she sat up and looked up at the girl.

"Sorry. Are you really OK? You're bleeding." K-mart said gently as she knelt down and reached towards Alice's face, her hand just hovering.

"I'm OK Really K." Alice said with a reassuring smile.

"I'm such a dumb ass." K-mart said dropping her hand.

"You just didn't see me, its OK I'll heal in no time." Alice chuckled at the dejected look on the teenagers face.

"Really, is that one of your powers?" K-marts curiosity was immediately peaked.

"Yeah. Probably the better one." Alice said standing up and leaning against the hummer.

"Let me get you something to wipe your hands off." K-mart stepped past Alice and leaned into the hummer.

Without her consent Alice's eyes dropped to the teens posterior and she took the sight in as a small smile crept unbidden to her lips. With the sight came thoughts that had blood flooding in two directions within the super-human. A groan slipped past Alice's lips and she leaned her head back against the hummer and closed her eyes.

_No fucking way. Nothing for years and now i'm lusting after the teenager. My life goes from one hell to the other. _Alice thought to herself as the sun beat down on her, she could hear Kmart rummaging around in the hummer and tried to steer her thoughts from the girl.

Alice was still standing there with eyes closed when Kmart stepped back and pushed the found ratty shirt into the brunettes hand. Alice felt warm fingers brush against her own and she squeezed her eyes tighter closed.

"Are you sure you are OK?" Kmart, completely unaware of Alice's line of thoughts, reached out and gently touched the brunettes bare arm.

"Fine K. Promise." Alice said a little tightly as she opened her eyes and looked at the blonde.

Alice wasn't sure what Kmart saw, but the blonde stumbled over a word she didn't quite get out, blushed and then turned and walked away leaving a very confused Alice behind. With a sigh the brunette wiped off her face and hands with the shirt, closed the hummer door and walked in the opposite direction.

_Claire and Betty are both very good looking women, why did it have to be Kmart? _Alice asked herself as she walked towards the old motel. _I need to keep my distance from K._ She went up and found the room she had woken up in that morning and laid face down in the mildew covered bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Chapter two. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, i appreciate it. **

**I too have to give props to the person who requested it, i would never have wrote this without the PM asking for it. **

**Also i want you all to know that i don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. There was also mention of the character Betty in the first chapter and it never occurred to me until i was writing this one that Betty is sadly dead at this point in the timeline. **

**All characters belong to Capcom/Paul W S Anderson. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave a Review =)**

* * *

><p>K-mart was super confused, she had never really been with anyone before, but she had seen the way LJ looked at Betty sometimes and that look was the same as the one Alice had just then. <em>Was she thinking about me in a sexual way? How do I feel about that? <em> She asked herself as she walked towards the tanker where Claire had been heading.

It was with a frown on her face that K-mart walked over to the tanker and around the other side, looking for Claire, when she found the red head... lip locked with Carlos. Kmart paused and her frown became a grimace as the sight of the two necking each other. _Gross._

With a sigh she backed away and walked towards the camp fire hoping to maybe find Mikey. She saw Mikey but he was talking to the kids, the kids all looked super sad and afraid but Kmart couldn't exactly blame them.

The children had all lost their parents to the plague of undead and though they knew they could never be truly safe until all the undead and the T-virus was destroyed, that didn't mean that the children didn't feel a certain sense of security with Claire's convoy, that was up until yesterday morning when the crows attacked.

With a heavy sigh Kmart moved away from the fire and went back to the hummer. She climbed up on top of it and looked out into the dark desert surrounding. _I wonder what it would be like to be with someone... intimately. _

The idea that Kmart could be with someone that way initially was a little startling and she pushed it out of her mind, but that was before the plague. Now the idea was oddly alluring and Kmart found herself wondering just what it would be like. _Perhaps I should try and find out if Alice was thinking of me that way... I mean if i'm going to die, it may as well not be as a virgin... right? _Kmart sat for a moment as if expecting herself to start arguing... with herself...

With a grin blonde slid off the hummer and climbed inside as she vowed to approach the brunette tomorrow. She climbed into her bed and contemplated the whole situation and trying to figure out how she would go about it when she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Alice woke the next morning to the sound of a knock on her door and she sat up and stared for a moment before she fully recalled where she was. With a sigh and a small smile she stood and went to the door sure it was probably Claire checking on the super-human.<p>

Upon opening the door how ever, she was surprised and a little... embarrassed? To see Kmart instead. Before she could utter a word the little blonde walked in and moved over to the bed and sat down. Alice had a sense of foreboding and decided it safer to leave the door open as she turned to face the blonde.

"Whats up, K? Little early for you isn't it?" Alice asked trying to sound casual.

"Yes a little, but I wanted to ask you something about yesterday." Alice stilled in the middle of the room and frowned. _Uh oh._

"What about it?" The brunette asked tentatively.

"Well... its um...its kind of... uh..." Kmart's bright red cheeks was a fair indicator to Alice that she should turn and flee while she had the chance.

"Itsaboutthewayyoulookedatmeyesterdaybythehummer." Kmart spoke quickly but Alice's enhanced hearing allowed her to hear ever word in itself.

"Pardon?" Alice asked hoping that if she played it off as not understanding that Kmart would chicken out and change the subject.

"Its about the way you looked at me yesterday by the hummer." _Shit._

"Oh, um. What about it?" Alice asked turning red for the first time in years.

"I want to know why you looked at me like that." Kmart seemed to gather her courage and it made Alice feel inferior, she didn't do inferior. _Screw it, I will just be honest with the kid, its not like I __**have **__to sleep with her._

"Oh. Well because I think your quite... hot?" Alice's decision to be honest didn't mean she knew how to speak about it without sounding completely unsure.

"You think i'm hot?" Kmart sounded surprised by this answer and it helped bolster Alice's spirits.

"Well yeah kid, you are." Alice said with a small laugh.

"Then, do you want to... er, you lust after me?" Kmart was bright red at this point.

_God why cant she just leave it at that!? _Alice mentally kicked herself for letting the teen see that lustful look in the first place.

"I mean, sure kid, but it doesn't mean anything." Alice rubbed the back on her neck as her cheeks flamed yet again.

"So you don't want to sleep with me?" Kmart sounded confused and maybe a little hurt?

"I... no, I mean I couldn't even if I did. Your practically Claire's sister and she doesn't like me much as is." Alice frowned at this line of question.

"Claire has nothing to do with this. What if I want you to sleep with me?" Kmart sounded angry and Alice's mouth went dry at the mere thought of having the blonde in her bed.

"You don't, you don't know what you want." Kmart stepped up to Alice with this declaration.

"No you don't Its just the end of the world talking. I'm far to old for you." Alice was grasping straws at this point.

"Too old? Don't be an idiot, no one cares about age now, society is gone." Kmart said stepping even closer into Alice's space.

Alice stood stock still staring at the blonde that had just called her an idiot and found herself at a complete loss for words due to Kmart's forwardness. Alice watched as if in slow motion as Kmart began to reach out and lean in and she felt herself completely unable to resist the inevitable kiss.

It was a knock on the door that saved Alice from doing something she wasn't really sure she could stop herself from doing. Alice stepped back and quickly turned towards the door to see Claire standing looking at them both.

"Claire. What can I do for you?" Alice asked after clearing her voice.

"I was looking for Kmart, she wasn't in the hummer when I got back... er... this morning." Claire blushed a little and had Alice turned around she would have seen Kmart roll her eyes.

"Oh, well I actually think she was just coming to find you. She just wanted to see how I was doing." Alice said indicating the obviously fuming teen behind her.

"This isn't over." Kmart muttered as she stomped past the two older women and out the door.

"What was that about?" Claire asked curiously.

"Oh... uh, nothing really. She just didn't agree with something I said." Alice turned away from Claire as she spoke in the hopes the redhead wouldn't see her red cheeks.

"Oh, she can be a bit stubborn at times. I found it best to give in quickly, she some how always gets what she wants." Claire said with a small laugh.

_Ah shit, that's not what I wanted to hear. _Alice thought to herself as she turned back to the redhead and smiled.

"I was going to go find Carlos, you couldn't point me in the right direction?" Alice asked trying to steer the conversation onto a safer topic.

"I don't know where Carlos is. You could start by the tanker. I'll see you later." Claire sounded rather irate? As she turned and left before Alice could even say anything.

_What the f..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! **

**Thanks for the reviews you guys, i love feed back. Here is chapter 3!**

**Again all mistakes are my own and i don'****t own the characters!**

**Also just to throw this out there, if anyone else has any pairing requests for Resident evil, PM me, i am willing to give anything a shot. **

* * *

><p>Alice was walking... well skulking, out by the tanker when Carlos spotted her, she turned quickly at the sound of his voice and grinned to see her old friend walking towards her.<p>

"Why do you look so guilty? And did I startle the great Alice Abernathy?" Carlos said when he reached the brunette.

"I look guilty? I'm not guilty of anything." Alice said as she fidgeted a little.

"Liar. Whats the deal? Did you steal something from the supplies? Can of cat food?" Carlos was having a fun time with his line of questions.

"No nothing like that. What are you doing anyways, don't you have... something to do?" Alice scowled at him but he just laughed.

"Always something to do but nothing super important right now. So really, who are you trying to avoid? Claire?" He asked this time in a more curious tone.

"No not Claire." Alice said with a scowl.

"Then who?" Carlos pressed.

"Jees Olivera, what is this? Interrogation? I'm not avoiding anyone." Alice all but spat the words at him and turned and walked off.

_Whats got her panties in a twist I wonder. _Carlos thought to himself as he watched the brunette stalk off.

It wasn't a minute later when a small blonde walked up to Carlos, he turned when he heard his name and smiled down at the teenager.

"Have you seen Alice anywhere?" Kmart asked looking around hopefully.

"She was here a second ago. Headed off that way. I hope you aren't making a nuisance of yourself." Carlos indicated the direct the brunette had walked.

"A nuisance? I'm not a kid anymore Carlos." Kmart said giving him a scowl that almost matched Alice's

"What? I didn't say you were." Carlos knew he was treading on eggshells and he was pretty sure he had already miss-stepped.

"You might as well have. When are you all going to start treating me like an adult?" Kmart asked angrily.

"Whoa, kid. I didn't.." He trailed off realizing he had yet again made a mistake.

Kmart literally growled in his direction and stalked off the same way Alice had gone, he could hear her grumbling as she walked away.

_What the hell is up with those two today? I'm so glad I don't menstruate..._

* * *

><p>Alice walked out of the motel area and sat on the other side of a sand dune out of sight and laid back on her back on the warm sand in the sun. <em>Oh god, the kids going to give me nose bleeds... and not from opening the hummer in my face. <em>The brunette groaned out loud at the thought.

_Why did this have to happen? Why do I have to have such erotic reactions to her? _Alice sat there for some time having these and similar thoughts and simply could not come up with a reasonable answer to any of them.

Alice sat up towards midday and stared out at the dunes before climbing to her feet and turning back towards the camp. She trudged over the dune and back to the central fire pit where a small number of the children were. She smiled to the kids but could see the fear in there eyes as they stared at her.

Alice backed up a few steps and turned to leave when she ran right into the one person she had been hiding from all day. Alice caught herself and instinctively reached out and steadied Kmart by putting her hands on her hips.

"I've been looking for you all morning." Kmart said as she placed one hand on Alice's arm.

Alice looked from her hands that she desperately wanted to move but couldn't muster the will power to, to the small soft hand resting on her forearm.

"I uh, I was out on a dune in the sun. Are you OK?" Alice asked with a somewhat hoarse voice.

"Avoiding me? It wont work Alice." Kmart's hand move up a little higher and it was just enough for Alice to get her act together and step back a little.

"Can we not talk about this here? The kids don't like me as is, they don't need to hear about how I refuse to sleep with you." Alice spoke low so only Kmart could hear.

If Alice hoped Kmart would simply drop the matter she was sadly mistaken as the blonde stepped back and gestured for Alice to move, intending to talk elsewhere. Alice groaned under her breath and walked towards the hummer.

"You think the kids don't like you?" Kmart asked suddenly as they were walking side by side.

"I know they don't Eyes don't lie." Alice said somewhat sullenly.

"Why do you care?" Kmart was curious, it was all through her tone.

"It may come as a shock to you K, but I don't like the thought of myself being the monster Umbrella made me." Alice snapped as she stopped and glared at the blonde.

Kmart simply stood, unperturbed by the brunette snapping at her, and regarded the older woman.

"You are only a monster if you chose to be, it has nothing to do with what a few scared kids think of you." Kmart said evenly.

Alice was completely flawed by the statement and she gaped at the teen for a good minute before she shook herself out of her stupor.

"Thank you, K, that actually makes me feel better. Its just... I don't know, once upon a time I could kind of see myself as a mother, before Umbrella fucked everything up I mean." Alice sounded sad even to her own ears.

"It might still happen." Alice could tell Kmart was trying to sound upbeat and hopeful.

"Even if we found another larger group of people and somewhere that was 100% safe from the dead, I don't even know if I can carry a child now that i'm infected with the T-virus." Alice started walking towards the hummer again.

Kmart was quiet for a moment as they walked and she scowled at the sand, Alice glanced over and wondered what the teen could be thinking about. She didn't have to ask as Kmart finally turned back to her.

"Do you still want a baby then?" Kmart asked gently.

"No. I haven't exactly felt any kind of physical or even human urges in quite some time, until recently I mean." Alice said honestly as she reached the hummer and turned her back to lean on it.

"Until me, you mean?" Kmart seemed to perk up a little.

Alice sighed heavily and rubbed her hand over her face before looking at the blonde again.

"Yes, I mean until you. But just because i'm having these... urges, doesn't mean I plan to act on them. Ever." Alice stated flatly.

"Why not? I'd let you." Kmart stepped closer and Alice felt her blood heat up a few dozen degrees as her mouth went dry.

"I... K, why cant you make this easy for me. I will not sleep with you." Alice's voice broke twice much to her chagrin.

"I'll drop it for now, but you **will **sleep with me eventually." Kmart said adamantly.

"Why do you want to have sex with me?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Because you're beautiful. Sexy as hell. And because I know you want me." Kmart had leaned in, her hand once again on Alice's forearm and her face inches away.

If Alice had tried to move away she would have found herself entirely unable, not only because the hummer was in her only direction for retreat, but because her desire to find out what Kmart tastes like was far to great to resist.

With a frustrated groan Alice moved the short distance between them and hungrily locked her lips with the smaller blondes. Kmart reacted to this and pressed herself against the brunette and Alice lost all thought, dropping a hand to the blondes hip in an attempt to pull her closer as they dueled with their tongues.

The two kissed so passionately and deeply that they almost didn't hear the slightly muffled giggle and the voice that could belong to none other than Claire Redfield herself.

"Carlos, quit. Kmart could be right there in the hummer." Claire said and the two lip locked women jumped apart.

Alice stared at Kmart and Kmart stared right back, both red faced and breathing heavily and equally as annoyed by the current situation as the other. Alice groaned again and stepped back out of Kmart's reach with a frown on her face.

"This will never happen again." Alice spoke coldly to the teenager before she spun on her heel and stormed off.

She passed Claire and Carlos making out a few meters from the hummer, they broke apart in much the same way she and Kmart had but Alice only waved them off and kept on her way back to the motel.

It wasn't until she was inside the room she had claimed that she finally let herself think. She realized that she very much lusted after Kmart. Desire her and perhaps even craved her closeness. But it wasn't this that really turned the brunette pale.

_I'm so fucked. I am so in love with Kmart. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey... So i will tell you now, i feel kind of dirty for doing this to you, the readers. But i am super tired but still wanted to put something up so i made this little filler chapter. **

**I know this doesn't quite fit the movies story line but i changed it a little bit to further my story, i hope you don't mind me taking these liberties. Also sorry for this little chapter. Hopefully i will be feeling better tomorrow. **

**Also fair warning, there will probably be a bit of a time jump in tomorrows chapter, but im assuming we have all seen the movies so it shouldn't be too big of a deal **

* * *

><p>Alice had spent the rest of the afternoon and the better part of the next morning in the motel room, after kissing Kmart. When the blonde came knocking Alice simply sat quietly, refusing to answer. She didn't eat and she only slept a small amount as her mind kept repeating the words over in her head.<p>

_I'm in love with K. I cant be in love with K. I don't know Kmart. I don't know myself any more. _And with these words and finally something else occurred to her. I'm_ a monster. _

* * *

><p>Kmart was sitting beside Claire with a forlorn look on her face as the two women sat with Mickey, Carlos, LJ and Chase, when Alice walked over to them. Kmart looked up and stared at the brunette hoping to catch her eye but the brunette didn't look at her, instead staring at Claire.<p>

"I found this. It details an area in Alaska where the infection hasn't reached. I think you should try for it." Alice said tossing a small diary in front of the redhead.

Kmart watched as the red head picked up the diary and flipped it open without saying anything and flipping through the pages. When Claire was done she handed the book over to Carlos who did the same thing.

"There's no proof that its safe there. The transmissions stopped 6 months ago." Claire stated looking up at the brunette.

"There's a chance." Alice said adamantly.

"My trucks don't run on chance." Claire was frowning.

"But Claire, if we can find enough gas we can make it. Where are we going anyways?" Mickey asked curiously.

Claire turned to the youngest man and stared at him for a long moment before frowning and looking back at Alice. With a heaved sigh Claire shrugged her shoulders and spoke up.

"We will put it to a vote. **IF **everyone agrees we will go north. But most importantly we need to find gas. We have hit every small station around here."

The group was quiet for a time, Kmart was still staring at Alice and feeling uneasy about the situation. Finally after the silence was stretching too thin the brunette shifted and spoke up again.

"Vegas." Was all the brunette spoke.

"Vegas is too risky, its surely crawling with the undead." Claire said instantly shaking her head in refusal of the idea.

"But Claire its our best shot." Carlos finally spoke up.

"But its a risk we don't need to take." Claire fired back.

"I think we could do it. There are probably stations close to the city and we wouldn't have to go in." Alice pointed out mildly.

"We? Your staying with us then?" LJ spoke up, he sounded a little worse for ware.

"Yes, but only until after you get gas." Alice said finally meeting Kmart's eye.

Kmart gasped and looked like she had been hit by a truck as she shot to her feet opening her mouth to speak only to be silenced by the stares she was getting from everyone else. With tears in her eyes she gave Alice a dangerous look and then turned and fled the group.

"What was that all about?" Carlos looked back to Alice.

Alice simply shrugged refusing to open her mouth as she was certain a strangled sob is all that she would be able to muster. She watched Kmart leave as she steeled herself trying hard to convince herself she was doing what was right for the teenager.

"Anyways... We will put it to a vote tonight and if its a go we will head to Vegas." Claire stated in a flat tone.

Alice nodded and with a strained smile to the others she turned and left, heading back towards the motel where she hoped she could regain her composure.

* * *

><p>Kmart was sitting in the back of the hummer with tears running down her face, her hands scrunched into fists and her knees drawn up to her chest. <em>I should have left her alone. Now she's leaving. What have I done?<em>

I ragged sob proceeded the thoughts and she scrunched her eyes closed as her chest ached harshly. _This was just meant to be some kind of experiment, why does this hurt so much? _The blonde asked herself as thoughts of the brunette crossed her mind. She could still remember the taste of the woman's mouth and how warm it was. She realized she enjoyed being touched by the older woman and shuddered a sigh as she remembered the feeling.

_Oh my god. I'm gay... and i'm very gay for Alice._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey Hey! **

**So chapter 5. I have to say this now, i have changed a few things that don't greatly affect the story line. **

**For one, i have again slightly shifted the plot and the dialogue to suit my story but it's still the same at its roots. **

**For example, Mikey didn't die in the attack in Vegas cause i need him, and Carlos never go bitten by LJ saving Kmart because i couldn't be that huge of a dick to Claire. **

**Also i have decided this will probably extend into Afterlife and i may end up taking it in a completely different direction once K and Alice are reunited. I mean lets face it. The fact that Claire, Kmart and Chris aren't in Retribution is a pretty big bummer, for me at least. **

**Thoughts?**

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you shoot?" Kmart asked standing beside Alice watching as the helicopter became small and smaller.<p>

"Because we aren't driving to Alaska." Alice said smirking at the teen that she had avoided completely for the last 2 days. "I want that helicopter intact."

Kmart only had a moment to regard the older woman before Alice turned and started back to the tent.

"Lets go look at that computer, see where that chopper's headed." Alice said over her shoulder as the teen fell in stride beside her.

* * *

><p>Alice was put in the tanker with Carlos and Kmart and she was trying to ignore the warm feeling in her chest as the teen dozed with her head on her shoulder. They were headed towards the coördinates they found on the computers back in Vegas.<p>

From time to time Alice would catch Carlos looking at her and Kmart and she would narrow her eyes in a glare as he would turn away. They were about 30 minutes from destination when Kmart had shifted in her sleep and turned into Alice snuggling closer and placing her hand in the brunettes lap. Alice was looking down at the hand red-faced when Carlos finally spoke up.

"Now it makes sense." He stated with wide eyes.

"What makes sense?" Alice asked with a scowl.

"Why you and the kid have been so weird. You screwing her?" Carlos asked somewhat unkindly.

"What? Of course not." Alice said quietly so as not to wake Kmart but no less outrage was in her tone.

"Really?" Carlos asked speculatively.

"No, I have not had sex with Kmart... I've been avoiding her." Alice admitted quietly.

"Why would you avoid her?" Carlos asked with a frown not understanding.

"Because she wants to have sex with me... And I don't think I would be able to say no if she approached me about it again." Alice sighed heavily as she made this admission.

Carlos stayed quiet for a moment, letting this sink in as he glanced from his longtime friend to the teenager asleep against her. After the silence seemed to stretch out for too long he looked back at Alice with a curious look.

"It wouldn't just be sex for you at this point would it?" Carlos spoke quietly and Alice was sure someone who wasnt infected with the T-virus wouldn't have heard him.

Alice stared and Carlos before looking down at the blonde head that was now resting more on her chest than her shoulder.

"No... no it wouldn't." Alice muttered so Carlos could barely hear her.

* * *

><p>The now much small group was laying on the cliff edge looking down into the desert where crowds of undead where surrounding the fenced in little shack. The chain linked fence was with-standing the hordes of infected.<p>

"How do we get in?" Claire asked dejectedly.

"That's obvious, we aren't going to need the tanker anymore. We blow our way in." Mickey stated in a somewhat strained voice.

"We can't do that, we would need someone to drive the tanker into the horde and then light the TNT." Carlos said shaking his head.

Mickey didn't say anything but Alice noticed the pointed look he was giving the ex-Umbrella soldier. She shifted uncomfortably and stepped back a little, knowing she would not join the ensuing argument.

"No." Claire stated, apparently also noticing the look Mikey was giving Carlos.

"Claire, it's the only way." Mikey said adamantly.

Kmart stepped around and stood beside Alice as she watched what was going on with the others. With a frown Kmart looked up at Alice and nudged her gently. Alice had no choice but to look down at the teen.

"Can I talk to you? In private? Please." Kmart asked with big doe eyes that Alice couldn't say no too.

With a soft sigh and a nod Alice turned and walked over to the hummer and stood just out of sight of the rest of the survivors as Kmart stopped just in front of her. Alice looked expectantly at the younger girl and waited.

"Your not getting on the helicopter if this works are you?" Kmart asked quietly.

"K... I have my own agenda and I can't come with you." Alice said after a moment of hesitation.

"Your not... staying because of me are you?" Kmart sounded close to tears and Alice fought the urge to pull the girl close and hold her.

"No, I promise you, no." Alice said immediately.

"If you survive this... will you come and find us?" Kmart shuffled a little closer to Alice as she spoke.

"If I survive, I will definitely come and find you." Alice spoke from the heart thinking it could well be the last time she sees the teen.

Kmart had tears in her eyes as she stepped right into Alice's personal space and placed a tentative hand on the brunettes stomach. Alice gasped softly at the small touch and her stomach muscles tightened but she didn't move away.

"I'm sorry that my kiss seemed to freak you out so much but-" Alice cut the teen off by reaching up to cup the back of the teens head and pull her into a searing kiss.

Kmart seemed to be too shocked to do anything at first but she soon responded in kind and kissed Alice back with a fervor. The fingers on the brunettes stomach twisted into the shirt and seemed to hold her in place. Alice ran the tip of her tongue along the blondes bottom lip and Kmart immediately opened to mouth to the older woman.

Alice's tongue delved into the warm silky mouth pressed against her own and she groaned softly before pulling back and looking down at the blonde with wanton eyes. Kmart made a small whimper of protest and pushed her body closer to the brunettes.

"You didn't freak me out K, my reaction to you after years of nothing is what freaked me out. I'm sorry I ignored you the last two days." Alice's voice was husky as she spoke and it was a sound Kmart found extremely erotic.

"Its ok. This makes up for it." Kmart said shifting slightly against the brunette.

Alice smiled down at the blonde before leaning in and lightly kissing Kmart in the corner of her mouth before wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde for the first time.

"If I make it back to you, I will woo you properly instead of just look at you like I want to hop in your pants." Alice mutters into the teens shoulder.

"The looks you give me are kind of hot." Kmart sniffled and Alice could tell she was crying.

"Hot or not, you deserve better. Just promise me something?" Alice leaned back enough to look down at Kmart.

"Anything." Kmart said quickly.

"Promise me you will do everything in your power to stay alive until I can come back." Alice felt her own tears close to the surface and she swallowed them back as best she could.

"I promise. Just make sure you come back." Kmart whispered earnestly as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

Alice didn't have anything else really to say, which was perhaps a good thing because the clearing of a throat alerted them that they were about to be walked upon. The two reluctantly broke apart just before Carlos, Claire and Mikey walked around the side of the hummer.

Alice and Kmart looked at each other, their eyes conveying what neither of them where able to say to the other given the circumstances.

_I love you..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! **

**So i am super thankful for the reviews! You are great! **

**So i'v skipped a little here and there as i figure the people reading this have probably seen the movies and know what happens where i've skipped it. Any complaints... let me know =D**

* * *

><p>It was 18 months after Alice had defeated Dr. Isaacs with the help of one of her clones and 6 months after she had been injected with the Anti-Virus. Now the brunette was flying towards Alaska where she was hoping to be able to find Kmart and the rest of the survivors from Redfield's convoy.<p>

As she flew along the cost she saw a small clearing full of aircraft and as she got closer she was almost certain she could see the Umbrella helicopter that the convoy had fled the compound. She circled around and small airstrip and came in to land her small tandem seat airplane.

Shutting off the aircraft Alice briefly scanned the area before hopping out of the plane and onto the ground, she stretched out her tense muscles and began looking around. All of the aircraft were abandoned and Alice was hopeful that she would be able to siphon some fuel from some of them.

It was as she was looking around that her senses kicked into overdrive and she picked up on signs that someone was living there. With a frown she stood still and looked around her, taking everything in before she called out tentatively. No answer had her shrugging and continuing on her way to the beach.

As Alice was sitting on a piece of drift wood she caught sight of a person, not one of the infect but an actual person. Leaping up she followed the person, who it became apparent was a woman. She called out but the woman wouldn't stop. Finally Alice caught up with her and after a brief scuffle the brunette had the read head restrained.

Alice was beyond shocked when she flipped the woman over to see a dirty but very alive Claire Redfield. She pushed the hair out of Claire's face and stared at her but could see no sign of recognition. The woman began struggling again and Alice had no choice but to tie her to a near by plane that she saw had some rope hanging out of.

"Can you tell me where Kmart is?" Alice asked gently after she had the red head tied up.

Claire just stared at her with loathing and fear in her eyes and it was at this moment that Alice noticed something metallic attached to Claire's chest. With out much thought for the redhead Alice pulled the shirt open a little to find the metal scarab clamped to the chest. She grabbed it to pull it off but the scarab seemed to clamp down harder and Claire made a muffled sound of pain.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get this off you." Alice said as she harshly pistol whipped the redhead, knocking her out instantly.

* * *

><p>Alice was flying back down the cost when a bound Claire came around in the back of the plane. Alice glanced back at her before focusing her eyes forward.<p>

"Sleeping Beauty awakes." Alice said over her shoulder.

"My head is killing me. Can you take the ropes off?" Claire asked raising her wrists and indicating her bonds.

"I think we should get to know one another again first." Alice replied casually.

Claire sighed and shook her head a little before rubbing her temples and Alice had to assume that she had a pretty massive headache. Alice sat in silence and waited for the redhead to speak first, she didn't have to wait long.

"I don't.. really remember anything. But bits are coming back. I know you." Claire said slowly as if she was trying to force her memory back.

"I suspect it will all come back in time... Do you remember Kmart?" Alice asked trying to keep the hope out of her voice.

"... Should I?" Claire was frowning.

"In time." Alice stated without hiding her disappointment.

There was silence for almost an hour and Alice could see from their coordinates that they were approaching LA. Alice was intent on ignoring everything going on in the city but something occurred to her. _Where are all the undead? _She wondered casually as she looked down.

"Look." Claire said from behind the brunette and Alice looked to where the woman indicated.

Below there they could see what was obviously the prison and there was thousands of undead swarming it. Alice surveyed the building and her eyes came to rest on a large 'help' on top of the building. As she circled the building she say a man run out onto the roof and waving his arms.

"OK You HAVE to untie me now." Claire said instantly realizing what was about to happen.

Alice pulled a knife out of her boot and handed it back to Claire.

"Don't do anything stupid now." Alice grinned to herself.

"What? Like you are about to?" Alice could hear the redheads quirked eyebrow in her tone.

Alice didn't respond, instead she dipped the plane down to pass low over the jail. She mentally nodded before looking over her shoulder and grinning at Claire.

"Hold onto your hat. This is going to be tight."

* * *

><p>"Claire, look. The Arcadia, its a ship." Alice handed a pair of binoculars to the redhead as they stood on top of the jail.<p>

"Yeah, I... I remember them coming for us." Claire said frowning as she looked out at the ship.

"Tell me what you remember." Alice encouraged gently.

"We had just landed and then the boats arrived. We thought they were just coming to give us a ride to the boat but, it was Umbrella. They grabbed the others but I was able to get away, just not before they got me with the scarab." Claire explained still frowning.

"What about, K?" Alice asked hopefully.

"She was taken with the others." Claire said looking at Alice.

Alice hung her head and sighed but she still had hope that she would find Kmart alive.

"Why is Kmart so important to you?" Claire asked quietly and Alice's head snapped up.

"I... what? No reason." Alice was bright red and she knew it.

"You're in love with her aren't you. I remember when we separated back at the compound. She had been crying and you looked close to tears yourself... Did you sleep with her?" Claire's voice had gradually turned accusing.

"Did I... what? No of course not." Alice was somewhat outraged by the accusation.

"I damn well hope not, shes like a sister to me. You have kissed her though haven't you?" Claire appeared to be getting angry.

"Yes... Claire its not what you think..." Alice trailed off.

"Oh its not what I think? Your fucking my kid sister!" Claire poked Alice in the chest harshly.

"I'm not fucking her damn it!" Alice yelled back.

"Then what do you call it?!" Claire yelled in Alice's face.

"I'm in love with her damn it! … I love her..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, me again.**

**So i never updated last night, and for that i apologize if any of you were expecting that. I had meant to but i was pretty tired, and after sleeping really crap last night i almost didn't update today either but i wanted to get this chapter out. **

**I would love some reviews on this chapter. I really skimmed over 'Afterlife' because, i mean, there was no Kmart until the end. Pretty much from this point on i will be taking it in my own direction but fair warning, i don't know which direction that might be yet. **

**But seriously, i would love feed back for this chapter. **

* * *

><p>"Claire! Claire its me, Chris." The big guy in the cell grabbed Claire's arm, not in an aggressive manner but Alice noticed fear in the redheads eyes.<p>

"Let go of me." Claire said harshly as she pulled her arm out of the mans grip and stepped slightly behind Alice.

Alice saw this as her moment to intervene and she stepped in front of Claire blocking the man from getting to her. She scowled at him and quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Whats going on? She's my sister." Chris stated sounding confused.

"If that's so then it will come back in time. She having some side effects to something Umbrella did to her and cant remember everything. Its coming back, just in bits and pieces." Alice explained seeing the mans confusion increase.

* * *

><p>It was after the fight with Wesker that Alice Kmart, Claire and Chris were standing topside watching the Scorpion growing smaller and smaller into the distance. Alice watched with a smug smile as the craft suddenly exploded.<p>

"Is it over?" Kmart asked tentatively as other survivors were coming topside.

"Yes. For now." Alice smiled turning just as the blonde ploughed into her.

Strong arms wound around Alice's neck as familiar soft lips smashed into her own. The sensation of those lips again on her own had Alice wrapping her arms around the teenager and holding her close. The kiss was deep and would have lasted if not for the clearing of a throat right next to the pair.

"Give it a rest would you." Claire said scowling at the pair.

Kmart leaned away from Alice and smiled at her with wet eyes shining before she looked over the brunettes shoulder at the redhead. Alice let go of the blonde when she saw her eyes light up with joy at the sight of the red field woman. Kmart lunged for Claire and hugged her fiercely.

"K, we didn't know if we would see you again." Claire said sounding almost close to tears.

Chris had moved around to stand next Alice as other survivors milled around on the boat looking confused.

"I'm going to leave this little reunion and go and see if I cant find some kind of sleeping quarters or stocked food hall or something." Chris said gently to Alice as they watched the other two women sobbing and laughing.

"OK sure thing. Just be careful we don't know what else could be on this tub." Alice said looking at the man.

"I will find the most lucid passenger and take them with me. Come find me in a bit?" Chris asked smiling.

"You betcha, Redfield." Alice beamed at the guy as Kmart moved over to her and pressed herself into the brunettes side.

Chris walked off and the three women stood and looked at each other smiling. Kmart was the first one to speak.

"You told Claire about us?"

"Well... kind of. I kept nagging when the effects of the scarab was wearing off of her and she kind of caught on." Alice said rubbing the back of her neck as she blushed.

"She was lucky really, I was going to punch her in the nose until she shouted at me that she loves you..." Claire trailed off when she noticed the mortified look on the brunettes face.

Kmart stared from the red head to the brunette and back again before her eyes finally settled on the brunette. It was a moment more before the blonde spoke and her eyes searched Alice's as the brunette stared steadily back at the blonde.

"You love me?" Kmart asked quietly.

"I... Yeah, K... I think I really do." Alice hesitated to begin with but opted for honesty.

Kmart's eyes began to water and a huge smile appeared on her face before she again threw her arms around the brunette and kissed her deeply. Alice didn't hesitate to reciprocate and they found themselves in a deeply passionate kiss that didn't end for several moments.

"I love you too Alice. I wish I had told you before we parted." Kmart practically sobbed the words out and Alice held her close for comforts sake.

"I'm glad you didn't It would have made it a lot harder for me, not knowing if you was safe or not." Alice spoke into the top of the blondes shoulder.

"I want to know everything you have been doing." Kmart said soberly as she leaned back away from Alice a little.

"I haven't slept in days and we still haven't figured anything out about what we are doing from now on. So why don't we go find your brother and sister and see what they think, and as soon as we get the chance, I will tell you everything." Alice suggested with a smile.

"OK that works for me. Wait, brother?" Kmart sounded perplexed and Alice chuckled.

"Oh yeah I forgot. We found Claire's big brother, Chris." Alice smiled at the blonde that was walking beside her pressed to her side.

"I got you back, and I got Claire who really is a sister to me, and now I have a brother. Alice... is it too much to hope that things will just get better now?" Kmart asked turning a little sullen.

"It might be too much to hope for, but there is nothing wrong with having a little hope." Alice kissed the blondes temple.

* * *

><p>"This boat would be perfect if we had a better way to defend it." Chris said as the two siblings and Alice and Kmart all sat in a small room that had a bed and two chairs and table in it.<p>

"Yeah and a few less passengers. This place is crowded." Claire said leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah but it is what it is. We need to do a stock take tomorrow and then figure out where we go from here, but I think everyone just needs to sleep for now." Alice said as she sat on the bed beside Kmart.

"You aren't wrong, but I doubt anyone will sleep very well. With the exception of you two I mean." Chris said pointing at the couple on the bed.

"Why would we sleep better than everyone else?" Kmart asked a little naively.

"Shut up Chris." Alice said but Chris ignored the words and the death stare he was getting from his sister.

"Oh, I mean when you wear each other out. You will be too exhausted to sleep poorly." Chris explained with a mirthful glint in his eye.

"Oh... You might be right." Kmart said so casually that the other three either gaped at her or chocked on their own tongues.

"Wow... you got schooled." Alice said as she burst into laughter at the look on the siblings faces.

"Well I think I have heard enough. Sleep well..." Claire said as she got up and walked out without another word.

"Can I watch?" Chris asked after a while and the couple would have thought he was serious if not for the grin spreading across his face.

"Get out." Alice said seriously.

Chris laughed but stood and left the small cabin.

Alice slowly turned to look at the blonde that was staring up at her and suddenly she felt her heart pick up its pace. Alice opened her mouth to say something as her face got bright red only to be stopped by a gentle finger on her lips.

"I don't want to have sex with you Alice." Kmart said gently.

Alice closed her mouth and quirked a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh I mean I definitely want to sleep with you, just not tonight. Tonight I just want to hold you, I want to go to sleep with you in my arms and wake up with you in them like I dreamed about so often while we were apart." Kmart spoke barely above a whisper as she made the small admission.

"That... sounds amazing to me." Alice spoke with honesty and she smiled when Kmart's face brightened considerably.

"Lets go to bed then, my love." Kmart spoke softly.

The two shifted under the blankets and snuggled into each other, arms and legs tangled as if they couldn't get any closer together and the stared at each other for a long time. Finally after the second time Kmart yawned, Alice leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep, darling."

Kmart smiled at the endearment but complied, she closed her eyes and within moments her breathing at evened out signaling she was asleep. Alice followed suit shortly after and quickly slipped into a deep and restful sleep for the first time in many years.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated this one in so long. Things have been a bit crazy for me. Moved back in with my parents, broke up with my husband and all that. Plus been doing a bit of rebuilding and what not around the house. Anyways, short but kind of fun chapter. I'm bringing Luther back!**

**Planning to bring Carlos back in the next few chapters. **

* * *

><p>Alice was standing topside when a loud splash had her tensing for a moment before she moved towards the sound. Looking down into the water Alice was expecting the worse, what she wasn't expecting was Luther West to be holding onto a chain on the side of the boat.<p>

"Luther?" Alice calls down and the man looks up with a smile.

"Give us a hand Abernathy." Luther called back.

Alice didn't hesitate to find a rope and a few spare hands to hall the man up onto the deck. With a grunt Luther slumped in a puddle of seawater and breathed heavily. Alice stood over him and looked down.

"Welcome to Arcadia." Alice said grinning.

Luther didn't have the energy to say anything instead opting to lift a hand and give the brunette a thumbs up. He frowned when he saw soft hands snake around the brunettes front and then saw a blonde framed face over the brunette shoulder.

"Luther, this is Kmart, Kmart, this wet paper bag is Luther West." Alice said as one hand covered the blondes linked hands over her stomach.

"Wet paper bag? Is that because i'm black?" Luther asked in mock seriousness.

"Is racism even a thing anymore? I kind of thought we were all just survivors." Kmart said frowning in thought.

"Don't worry babe, he is just teasing." Alice said with a laugh.

Luther laughed and finally staggered to his feet, he stood a little shakily before stepping forward and wrapping both women in a tight hug. Alice felt Kmart stiffen slightly against her back and reached back with her hand to gently pat the blondes leg reassuringly as her other arm went around Luther's shoulders

"Is this pretty thing your Kmart?" Luther asked when he pulled back and dropped his hands to his sides.

"The one and only." Alice said with a wide smile.

"Nice to meet you kid." Luther said with a grin at the blonde.

"Ugh." Kmart rolled her eyes and turned and walked away.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"K... You awake?" Alice asked gently as she slid onto the cot behind the curled form of the teenager.

"Yeah, was waiting for you." Kmart said quietly as she moved back into the waiting arms of the brunette.

"Good. I wanted to see you before you went to sleep, I didn't know Chris, Claire and Luther could talk so much about where the best place in the ocean would be." Alice mumbled into the back of Kmart's neck causing the blonde to shiver.

"Claire can talk a lot about anything, she used to make it very hard for me to get to sleep at all." Kmart said as she rolled in Alice's arms and faced the older woman.

"Its got to be a family thing then cause Chris wouldn't shut up. I think Luther has developed a bit of a crush since his warm welcome from Chris this morning." Alice said with a lopsided grin.

"Luther has a crush on Chris?" Kmart asked with a giggle.

"It seemed that way." Alice said chuckling.

"Wow. Well better Chris than you. I would hate to have to kick his ass over you." Kmart said with a serious look in her eye.

"I reckon you could do it too. But don't worry, I only have eyes for you K. You know I love you." Alice said gently as she kissed the corner of Kmart's lips.

Kmart turned her head slightly and caught Alice's lips with her own, the kiss was deep and intense and seemed to catch them both off guard with its intensity but neither had the desire to part only to get closer to the other.

"Show me?" Kmart said breathily as she leaned back only slightly.

Alice opened her eyes and looked deep into the teenagers seeing nothing but love and resolve, she smiled and pushed Kmart back onto her back and moved over her. Holding herself off the teenager with her arms she looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked huskily.

Without speaking Kmart reached up and pulled Alice down atop her and caught her lips for a second, deep more passionate kiss. Alice was slightly startled by the action but returned the kiss eagerly. She pushed into the girl beneath her and ran her tongue lightly against the blondes bottom lip. Just as Kmart opened her mouth to allow Alice entrance the door to their cabin opened.

"Best put it back in your pants ladies. Signs of life in the distance, Claire wants you both top side." Chris said looking at the two startled women on the bed before turning and walking out, leaving the door open.

Alice and Kmart stared at the door for a long moment before they both groaned and slumped to the bed.

Alice sat up and looked just as frustrated as Kmart did and she patted the girls knee urging her to get up.

"Fuck." Kmart said with a frustrated growl.

"Almost." Alice said with wide eyes down at the teenager.

Kmart sat up and stared at the brunette for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews encouraged. =)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey! Got another update for you guys. Sorry again that i took that brief hiatus from writing but i should be back, at least for a while =)**

**Enjoy. Please review, even if you hate it. **

* * *

><p>"Whats happening?" Alice asked when Kmart and herself stepped up to the trio that were standing on the deck in the dark.<p>

"Light out there, looks like maybe another boat." Chris said pointing out into the distance.

Kmart and Alice looked towards a tiny set of lights out on the horizon.

"How long will it take to get there and check it out?" Alice asked after a moment.

"Couple of hours. Luther thinks it would be a good idea to go out on a life raft, less obvious just in case its another Umbrella boat." Claire explained turning to look at the two girls.

"That makes sense." Alice said as she thought for a moment.

"No. Absolutely not." Kmart said the moment she realized what Alice was thinking.

"K..." Alice turned to face the shorter girl.

"No Alice. I just got you back." Kmart said adamantly.

"Come with me then. Claire can stay and watch other the others and the ship, You, me, Chris and Luther can take one of the rafts to the other boat." Alice didn't hesitate to suggest.

"Its fine by me, stupid bought makes me sick anyways." Claire said with a shrug.

"Perfect, lets go then." Luther said perhaps a little too eagerly.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Looks pretty quiet." Kmart pointed out as they approached the ship.

"Yeah, lets board this thing and check it out. Just be careful." Alice said pointing towards a ladder welded to the side of the ship.

The four survivors tied the small boat to the lowest rung on the ladder and began to climb, Chris first followed by Luther, then Alice and Kmart bringing up the rear. Alice looked back over her shoulder and saw Kmart looking up and her and grinned.

"Nice view from down there?" Alice teased.

"The best." Kmart answered without missing a beat.

The two men ahead of them snickered as they made it up onto the deck. The two women were helped up and the four of them looked around cautiously. Chris signaled they head towards a door that looked like it would lead down into the belly of the ship.

When they made it down into the ship the found that it was very similar to the one they now harbor. They looked around too see the same white rooms, wide open space and the round markings on the floor.

"Why do you think there are no Umbrella guards or anything?" Chris asked quietly as they approached the center of the room where the command console was.

"My guess, they fill up a boat and then move onto the next. They seem safe enough just floating around out here." Kmart said with a shrug.

Alice stared at the teenager with wide eyes and slowly began to grin.

"What?" Kmart asked with a frown.

"I think that is an extremely good guess is all. Makes sense, they are surely lacking in man power to be able to guard these boats full time." Alice was still grinning as she stepped up to Kmart and gave her a brief kiss on the lips.

"Come off it you two, haven't you seen the horror movies. Its always the dumb asses making out that get killed first." Chris said seriously though he had a grin on his face.

"You jealous, big brother?" Kmart snarked.

"No. Maybe." Chris said and poked his tongue out at the teenager causing Alice and Luther to roll their eyes.

"Let me have a look at this, I want to check something." Kmart said avoiding an argument with Chris.

The teenager stepped forward and took the slate and looked it over as the screen blinked to life. Kmart scrolled through the names and selected one too quickly for the others to see what was happening. The all looked up when a cryo tube rose out of the floor. Kmart sat the slate down and ran towards the tube, closely followed by Alice.

"No way. That lucky bastard." Alice said as they made it to the tube and it opened up.

"He will be lucky when he remembers." Kmart said as she and Alice helped the guy out of the tube.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey hey! So i realize i left the VVV...'s in the last chapter as my dividers haha, woops. **

**Anyways, here is chapter 10. Its fair to say i am projecting my own sexual frustrations onto Kmart and Alice... i feel bad for them really... haha.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I never dreamed I would see either of your asses again." Came the rather hoarse voice that had the two women turning to face its source.<p>

"Carlos!" Kmart yelled happily and she ran over and hugged the man.

"Hey kid, you found your brunette I see." Carlos said returning the hug.

"Well actually she found me." Kmart said pulling back and smiling at Alice.

"I'm good like that." Alice returned the smile.

"I just bet. Anything to get in the kids pants huh." Carlos wrinkled his nose in mock distaste.

Kmart stepped back and glared at the man for a half second before punching him in the stomach. Carlos bent over and grunted from surprise.

"Don't be a jerk." Kmart scowled and moved back over next to laughing Alice.

"Jees kid, I was just messing." Carlos said when he straightened up.

"Yeah well, lets see who has the last laugh when we get back to the other ship." Kmart said gruffly.

"The other ship? Claire?" Carlos asked immediately, the hope in his eyes was inspiring.

"Yeah, shes on the other boat." Alice said putting an arm around Kmart's shoulder.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Carlos asked eagerly.

* * *

><p>"Claire!" Carlos shouted happily as he, Kmart and Alice boarded the first ship and saw the redhead approaching them.<p>

"Carlos!" Claire cried and ran into the mans welcoming embrace.

"Chris and Luther are staying on the other ship for now." Alice said with a grin as the man and woman began to furiously make out.

"I don't think they are listening." Kmart said as she slipped her own hand into Alice's

"I don't think so either. Want to go get something to eat?" Alice asked tugging Kmart's hand.

"Yeah, can we go to bed afterward? I am so tired." Kmart had to stifle a yawn.

"Alright, we will go snag something to eat and then get a few hours sleep." Alice tugged Kmart under her shoulder and lead her off towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up first and smiled into the back of Kmart's neck. She was content to simply lay with her arms around the younger girl. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft even breathing of the teenager and noticed fairly quickly when the blonde woke up.<p>

"Alice." Kmart said softly.

"Yeah?" Alice inquired just as softly.

"Is the door locked?" Came the suggestive question.

"Yes." Alice said quickly.

"Then come here." Kmart said rolling onto her back and smiling at the brunette.

Alice wasted no time in moving over the blonde and smiled before she leaned forward and lightly pressed their lips together. The kiss started out slow and light before Kmart pressed closer and parted her lips without any prompting. Alice smiled into the kiss and deepened it, sliding her tongue into the blondes warm mouth.

They were both battling for dominance as Kmart's hand slipped from where it had been resting on Alice's bicep down to the brunettes hip. Alice's shifted a little until both womens hips were nestled against each other before she pulled back from the kiss just enough to begin trailing smaller kisses down the teenagers jaw and under her ear.

Alice was just beginning her descent down the lithe neck, Kmart panting in her ear, when there was a pounding on the door to their cabin. With a frustrated groan both women stopped and listened just as they heard Claire's voice.

"You two better get out here, I think we are about to have a situation on our hands." The redhead yelled through the door before walking away.

"There are plenty of things I would like to have on my hands right now, and a situation would be the last one." Alice grumbled as she sat back, straddling Kmart.

"I know what you mean." Kmart said as she sat up, both hands on Alice's hips, and kissed the brunettes chin before pushing her off.

"Come on, the sooner we get this sorted out, the sooner we can try again." Kmart said getting off the bed and pulling the brunette up.

"You mean, try to make love or try to get interrupted?" Alice's tone was snarky.

"Make love, but you just never know." Kmart said with narrowed eyes.

"No kidding." Alice said and wrapped an arm around the teenagers waste.


End file.
